timezonefandomcom-20200214-history
Chase Maxwell
Chase is the protagonist of the series. His lives with his scientist grandfather, Simon. His three closest friends are Skye, Andy, and Nato. Chase experiences bullying from Hunter, Derek, and Doug. When Chase gets a message from his grandfather telling him he is very sorry about what is about to happen, Chase and his friends go to visit Simon in his lab. Simon sends Chase's friends to talk to Dr. Cohen. Simon pulls Chase aside and explains to him that he made an incredibly dangerous invention and has to destroy it. Simon puts on a watch and heads toward the portal. It starts to pulsate as it spins rapidly. Chase is knocked off his feet and slides into the portal where he and his grandfather pixelate away. The Maxwells awaken in the year 1776. There, they are captured by Hessian mercenaries and forced to undergo an interrogation by Colonel Rall; he thinks they are spies sent by Washington. They are then throw into a cell as Dr. Maxwell explains to Chase that he had invented a time machine and how it could be dangerous if it got into the wrong hands. Just then, a sound is heard and a Hessian guard named Gerhardt quietly sneaks them out. Chase rescues three men who were tied up. They find horses and escape after meeting Clark, Washington's top scout. When they arrive at the camp, Washington wishes to see these two newcomers who are so oddly dressed. Chase tells Washington that he should cross the Delaware River in a surprise attack on the Hessian camp. Washington loves the idea and assigns Chase the role of one of Clark's scouts alongside Abraham and Shadow Fox. Chase is also introduced to William, the drummer boy-turned sharp shooter of the army. Chase is sent on a scouting mission, where he and Abraham almost get caught, and returns with information about the Hessian camp. On the night of the 25th, Washington begins the crossing of the Delaware and asks Chase and Simon to join him in his boat. When they are approaching the Hessian camp, Hamilton brings Chase with him to fight some guards in a school-house. After an intense fight, the two emerge victorious and return to the army which keeps marching. Once they reach the Hessian camp, Washington wants to keep William and Chase out of harm so he assigns them sharp-shooter and spotter positions. Chase decides it is best to shoot the officers first so he begins spotting ranked soldiers for William to shoot. After a while, Rall appears on the battlefield to begin reorganizing the Hessians. Chase spots him and yells the order. William fires the gun and the Hessian commander drops. As he is lowering the binoculars, he makes eye-contact with Captain Ulrich Panzer. After the battle, Washington sends Chase to accept a dying Colonel Rall's sword. Rall reluctantly gives him it and orders Ulrich to stand down. The army stocks up on supplies and marches out of camp. Along the way, Chase explains to Abraham how he is from the future. All of the sudden, The Bear, The Blade, and The Breeze appear from the trees. They are heading straight for Chase when the time portal opens up. Dr. Maxwell and Chase get sucked into the portal, followed by the three Hessians. Chase awakens in another time period.